


Games of the Endless

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Immortality, Love at First Sight, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CkyKing's prompt: Umineko no naku koro ni/HP X-over<br/>Pairing : Willard H. Wright/Harry<br/>The prompt really is the pairing.<br/>I would think that Harry would not be happy with Bernkastel for playing with Will like that in Episode 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of the Endless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts).



It is proper, Virgilia's best student thinks, that they meet at the grave of Beatrice the Golden Witch upon the island called Rokkenjima. It makes Lion shiver, to think of such a Beatrice shadowing any Game. Virgilia - who could have been her teacher, but had been Lion's in her stead - had given Lion the title Beatrice and Lion preferred to be titled Blessed rather than have it mistaken for a name.

That was, after all, what it meant among them, the Endless called their breed Witches and Sorcerers and Demons – the Masters of the Games, Territory Lords. Lion preferred to be neutral in all, gender and identity, so it was, for to be Endless was to be known utterly by those of like nature. Here, among the Ushiromiya family of Rokkenjima, Lion knows that putting that self into a Game is of great risk. Lion is titled many things –some liked, some not - the Golden Lion, the Blessed Sorcerer, the Endless Fate, and Death.

" _Oh, lovely Golden Lion, you are being so very bad_." Bernkastel's cattish voice whispers against Lion's ears like the sliding forked tongue of a snake – or a cat's rough lick. The Witch of Miracles has never been friend to Lion. It was Featherine Augustus Aurora who made Lion in her image – and Virgilia who afterwards taught Lion. Bernkastel will never forgive such favoritism.

" _Will you stop me_?" Lion murmurs, eyes flicking to those of Willard H. Wright, he looks human and ordinary enough, but Lion knows him to be an ex-Chief Inquisitor of the SSVD, so ordained by the Great Court of Heaven, an Angel of red hair and golden eyes. No Angel can hear Lion and Bernkastel, it is why the Great Court of Heaven created SSVD and Eiserne Jungfrau and other Divisions – out of fear that those of the Golden Lands will one day plot Heaven's downfall. That is the Great Game, the Long Game that only Featherine Augustus Aurora knows the start of and can guess its ending.

" _Oh, I would not dream of it – play your way, and I will play mine. Does he please you Death_? _Think of him as my…gift, to you._ " Lion has taken on the looks of Lambdadelta, the Witch of Absolutes - blond haired but with the bluish gray eyes of the Ushiromiya. Lion would not dare the Witch's red or amber eyes, for they mean Demon or Angel and that is not to be trespassed. Lion's looks are as far from black hair and green eyes as can be gotten. Lion can taste Bernkastel's amusement, rich upon the tongue; a Miracle of Bernkastel that takes Lion by surprise: love. That is her 'gift' to Lion.

" _What have you done to me_?" Lion demands, thunder rolling and lightning flashing in the skies above, and Bernkastel only hisses in her laughter.

"Call me Will." It is a name closer to his Angel nature, intimacy that is given freely to Lion Ushiromiya, whose smile at this first meeting is unsurprisingly strained. This is no happy event, burying Beatrice – and now Bernkastel's…gift. It will make things difficult, perhaps more difficult than they ever needed to be.

Lion wants to tell Will everything, and if Lion does, it might doom and damn them both ever-after. Certainly after, Will would not be a mere Angel anymore. Yet, somehow, it is worth the risk, this Miracle, this gift. Lion lets gray eyes bleed green. Let's Will see who and what Lion is, for the blink of a eye – it's all an Angel's mind can take of a Endless.

It's enough of a hint, and Will's eyes are wide upon Lion, and Lion is content that Will's eyes will never stray.

Lion's smile turns true.


End file.
